Tell Me That You Love Me
by livinthelife321
Summary: Series of requested songfics. Let's make some one-shots! / BeckTori.
1. White Horse

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

Her phone, gently placed on her coffee table, vibrates. Knowing who it is, Tori can feel her world turning inside out. She can't take it anymore. It's him. He's calling her, because he knows she saw him with that other girl.

After lying on her bed for another hour and sobbing like the world just ended, she gets up after the phone sends a signal one more time. This time, it's a text message.

She decides to look at it, and glues her eyes onto the screen.

**Ryder: **I'm sorry. Call me when you can. I still love you.

And, she still loves him because it's only been one day. But, she doesn't want to be his second one, his used piece of trash, so she throws the phone on the floor and steps on it, until her best friend walks in on her, and sits with her for the rest of the night.

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

"Hey, I don't know you too well," he had told her, "but I like you."

She had smirked at him, and he had smiled at her, giving her a light kiss on her lips on their first date.

What she didn't know was that he was seeing someone else at the same time. She would be his daytime, and the other girl was his nighttime partner.

How could he kiss her goodnight and rock her to sleep, and then just walk off to someone else?

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl, _

_I should have known, I should have known_

She tried to walk away from it. She even confronted him about it, because she knew, that letting it go would be a big mistake.

"I'm sorry," Ryder had told her a week after she asked him, "I left her. I only love you."

She smiled at his pleasurable words, slipping into his arms, and trying to forget everything that had happened.

She knew she wouldn't be able to forget about it immediately, and she didn't. Yet, Tori didn't think that, his "I love you" and his sweet kisses were false. She didn't know that they weren't for her; even if they were, they weren't enough.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, _

_Lead her up the stairwell,_

It wasn't a fairytale, but she inwardly laughed at the moment that she thought it was. Why would she ever believe his words?

Beck, her best friend, had told her, and she still remembered what he had said to her.

"He asked me out!" Tori yelled at him, gleefully embracing him.

"Tori, I respect your decision," he started off, and Tori understood that Beck's big words meant something bad was coming at her.

"What is it?" she had asked him, when they were out on a frozen yogurt date – even though they didn't like to call it that.

"Nothing," he said, but then decided he would have to break it to her, "I've heard too much about him."

He had told her straight out, but she replied to Beck saying that he had told her he loved her and she thought she was smart enough to tell the difference between a good and a bad person.

But, no, she wasn't. She was a failure in her mind right now.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and left me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

The girl that believed in knights in shining armor had lost; she had lost against the villainous witches in her fairytales.

Why was it that Hollywood seemed like such a small town to her today? It was like word of her story had spread like a fire, attacking her and engulfing her in the flames of her own sorrow.

Tori would still lie down on the ground, trying to stop herself from crying and screaming. She couldn't dare to step into school where everyone shot her glances of disgust or signs of sympathy.

She couldn't bear to see him either….why was it that Hollywood was too small of a town for her sorrows to escape?

She had lost it, lost the belief of love, passion. She didn't have it in her anymore.

_Maybe I was naïve, _

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

She still remembered when she cried in his shoulder.

She still remembered when she would fall asleep in his lap.

She still remembered when he would look her in the eyes and say,

"I love you."

She was so dumb to think that it was real. Because, it wasn't.

And now, she was only hurt. Nothing more.

_I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight the upper hand_

She was standing on his front porch, and she could see the other girl in there, smirking at her viciously. The girl held an expression on her face that clearly had "he's mine" written all over it.

"What are you doing?" she had yelled at him. He walked towards her, while slipping his arm into his shirt that had been lying on the floor until now.

He still walked towards her holding his hand out as if she would still let him hold her.

"This is the second time!" she yelled again, "How could I have forgiven you before?"

"Tori, no!" she could hear as she stomped off, and stepped into her car and walked away.

That day, she promised herself she would never give Ryder a second chance. She would never look back.

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

She dreamt about him every night. Before and after the incident.

Before, it was a dream of princes and princesses, sugar castles, and lollipops. Not literally, but it was along the lines of that.

She never knew that it would end up like this – at all.

After, her dreams are filled with crying, death, and everything a girl of seventeen wouldn't want to experience.

_And there you are on your knees, _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

The phone rings again…and again. _Her _Beck is sitting next to her, being the only supportive one for her; yes, that boy is all hers. He is her best friend.

"Pick it up," he says fiercely, "You cannot run away from this, Tor."

She stares into his eyes, sensing that he is telling the truth. She has to tell Ryder how she feels once and for all.

Yet, she is afraid. She is hesitant, so Beck presses the accept button on her phone and holds it up to her ear.

"Face him…" he says, "and give him every bit of the truth."

She pauses and can hear his voice on the other side of the phone. And, it feels as though her world has gone blank. Beck can feel the fear emitting out of her, so he squeezes her left hand and brings it up to his mouth, giving it a light kiss.

"Hello?" she breaths into the phone quietly.

"Tori, I'm so happy you picked up." he says to her. Now, she can't stop crying on the other side of the line, because she is hearing his voice again, knowing that she can't treasure it like before.

"What is it?" she says, and she feels like she is choking on the bitter words.

"Victoria Vega," he says taking deep breaths that could be heard over the line, "I still love you very much. Will you take me back? Please?"

Tori is painfully biting her lip, holding back her weaknesses and telling him practically, "No."

She can hear him inhale sharply on the other side of the line. He lets out a sigh and asks her another question.

"Do you love me?"

"No." she says, and cuts the line.

She doesn't know if her emotion was because of telling Ryder the truth about her feelings, or whether it was because Beck was still sitting next to her, holding her hand tightly, and brightly smiling at her.

But, she feels happy on the inside. It's something she hasn't felt in the past month.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm gonna find someone someday,_

_Who might actually treat me well_

Three days later, Beck takes her to the mall. She's still upset about everything, but being with Beck just makes her happy.

Today, there's something about him, that's making her tingle on the inside. It's something that is making her smile and laugh. Something that she feels…just clicks…

But, why?

Then a week later, she presses her lips onto his. He doesn't understand what she's doing at first, but he responds quickly. But honestly, it doesn't matter because she has no idea what's happening to her either.

She feels emotion in that kiss. It is passionate and burning, but she doesn't care because it feels just right.

"What brought that on?" he asks her, after she breaks the kiss and puts her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," she says, "but, you kissed me back."

And it's not weird that she says it that way, because they're best friends, and if they don't work out, they're going to laugh about it years from now.

However, he says something that surprises her so much that she kisses him again, more passionately than before.

"I've always loved you, Tor."

And, she knows that she will be happy with him.

_This is a big world; that was a small town_

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

She can't ever forget what happened with Ryder, but being with Beck is like living the life she'd always wanted.

He's the one that can handle her talk on and on without a break.

He's the one that can buy her the perfect necklace that says B+T on it.

He's the one that can watch her play the piano for hours.

They're going out for only a month, now, and she's forgotten her past as much as she should.

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now…_

There's no way she'll be going back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**This one shot is dedicated to StrangelyBeautiful3 for requesting this song called White Horse, by Taylor Swift. We may have started on a sad note because Bori isn't together in this for most of it, only in the end. However, I do hope you liked it as much as I did!**

**Remember to review with ****MORE**** than just a song request. If you have already requested a song, please wait until I put that song of yours up and then you can request another one because I already have 11 or something one shots to work on along with my other story! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep the requests coming – just not toooo fast…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Feel Again

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

Two months passed.

Soon, a year went by as well.

Beck has been at a film shoot for the past year now, in Canada, ready to board the plane back home. Shooting for his new TV show tore him apart from his girlfriend, Tori, and he is desperately craving to see her for the past month.

Of course, he still takes out time to talk to her, and it is like he can see her smile on the other side of the line when he tells her he is coming back very soon.

She loves him so much, it isn't even cute. It is like she is the man in their relationship. She is the kind one, the one whose arm is around his shoulder all the time. Of course, he has his share in their relationship as well, but he is the baby – she is his protector. And that's how they started off.

_I've been everywhere and back_

_Trying to replace everything that I've had_

_Till my feet went numb_

He could still remember the day when he and his girlfriend had broken up. He didn't know Tori too well back then. She was just a classmate at that time, but he still treasured his first conversation with her.

"Hey," she said brightly, before looking at his depressed face and frowning, "oh, what's wrong? You look lost."

He had looked up at her, trying to hold back his true feelings after his recent breakup. But something about the way that she looked at him made him tingle on the inside.

And, they talked for hours after school that day. They went to eat some pizza for dinner, and it was like Beck had forgotten everything that had happened to him the night before.

"You're really sweet," she said, "but I can still tell that something's wrong." She wasn't even flirting with him like every other girl he met, but he was still flattered at her kind nature.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, as the memories of the horrifying night came back to him, "nothing at all."

"I understand how you're feeling, Beck," she said, "It's hard to come back alive after a breakup like that."

He looked at her in pure astonishment that she knew what had happened. She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming in the dark night.

"How did you….?" he said, still wondering where she got the idea that this was a breakup.

She laughed a bit before answering his question.

"It kind of spreads around school when the most popular couple breaks up," she said, winking at him, "But don't worry, I've been in your position. Just know that if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

And with that, she waved to him quickly and left to go home.

He didn't know whether it was her, or just knowing that someone else knew how he felt…but it made him automatically feel better.

Tori opened the text message from Beck when she got home.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" – Beck

She pressed four simple letters on her phone, smiling as she slept that night. S-U-R-E

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run,_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that just can't ring_

It had been a month, but he wasn't over her. He wanted to go up to her sometimes and kiss her harshly, telling her that he missed her and wanted her back.

But, he couldn't because…honestly, it felt good to move on.

Nothing had happened between him and Tori, but the constant hanging out and texting had spread rumors around school.

They became good friends. They ate at bad food trucks, took his aunt's dog to the vet, and sang songs together or rehearsed for plays at her house.

Beck and his ex would steal glances in the hallways sometimes, but Tori would always grab his hand tightly and take him away, or she would tell him a dumb joke, or hug him, or do something else to snap him out of his trance. She was just there: as his protection against his heart that was on the verge of not beating anymore – figuratively.

Tori was the type of person that just smiled at him, and brightened his day.

She had the kind of personality that just matched with his.

She was the girl that his ex-girlfriend never, ever was.

_I reach out trying to love_

_But I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

He even went to the extent of going out on a date with Tori's friend, Cat Valentine.

Yeah, she was cute and absolutely sweet at heart, but he couldn't help but feeling absolutely nothing…

Tori told him he had the "case of a bad breakup" when he told her that "absolutely nothing happened yesterday."

She just laughed at him, but seriously told him, "Get over her, Beck. It's the only way."

As she stood up to leave to her next class, she caressed his cheek and gave him a small kiss on it, before turning around to walk away.

_I'm feeling better since you know me,_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_A little wiser now but you show me_

_Yeah, I feel again_

"Tori, wait!" he yelled to her, as he pushed through the people in the hallway, soon spotting her at her locker.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said to him, as he caught up to her, breathing deeply.

And, before he could say anything, he held her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

People turned to look at them, but everything was tuned out for him.

Slightly surprised, she broke the kiss and looked into his chocolate eyes. He looked at her flustered face, using one of his fingers to move her hair out of her eyes, and smiled at her.

He pressed their foreheads together and slowly whispered something that made her smile.

"I think I'm over her."

_I feel again._

He's just leaving the security check area, when he sees her sitting in a chair near the main entrance waiting for him.

She looks absolutely beautiful, in her dark blue skinny jeans and light pink shirt. He can see her fancy, long feather earring in her left ear hanging all the way down to her collar bone. She's biting her lip, her nose slightly scrunched up; it's something she always does when she's tensed about something or has been kept waiting for a long time.

This time, he knows it's the latter that's bothering her, so he grabs all of his bags quickly as he walks towards her. She sees him a little sooner than he wants her to, because they're still too far away from each other.

Unexpectedly, she walks towards him and jumps into his arms, making the bag drop out of his hand, and fall to the ground.

"I missed you so much," she says and he grins at her.

"I missed you too," he says and even though people are starting to watch them in the airport, he kisses her deeply, and he feels every emotion.

"I love you," he says and his heart is finally beating again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**Well, that was interesting, because I didn't really plan it out and just wrote what came to mind. I really didn't want to overwhelm the one-shot by adding Beck's ex-girlfriend's name in it, so I didn't put it in there. She can be anyone, but in my mind, it was none other than Jade.**

**This one-shot was completely dedicated to my friend, hopefaith23, for requesting the song Feel Again by One Republic. Hope you liked it, girl, and of course, I hope all of the rest of you liked it as well.**

**Please remember to review with more than a song request because I would love to hear your legitimate reaction on the chapter. I would like to thank all of my guest reviewers, and my recurring readers that have basically read all of my stories so far…and reviewed.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Listen to Your Heart

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

"Because you're awesome," he said to her, and that innocent smile that played on his face was a priceless memory to her.

The way the words flew out of his mouth in haste, and even the way he sat on her couch with his hand so close to her shoulder, yet so far away.

It was too beautiful for her to forget, as she sat on her bed, silently praying that the moment would come back to her. But, she knew it was for the best that _it _didn't happen. As in, the kiss didn't happen.

She couldn't do that to a friend.

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, _

Standing next to him that morning should never have felt right to her, and she didn't want it to.

But, crying in his arms after his ex-girlfriend took her spot on the music awards felt as if she was in her protector's arms. A strong, comforting grip bounded her from all sides as he told her to calm down.

And for whatever reason it was, she absolutely loved that she was crying and he was talking. She loved that there was someone that could take care of her, too. It was someone like him that would just support her just as he had been doing so far.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

She can still remember the look on Jade's face, when she was hugging him. Of course, it was reflexes and she just went for it. And again, for whatever reason it was, she liked hugging him.

And that day, she realized she did love him. She loved the way he acted – in real life, and in plays. She loved the way that she could hug him and feel happy. She was in love, but she shouldn't have been.

Because of Jade. Because of the relationship that he and Jade had, that relationship that she was supposed to try to fix, not break. It was like Jade had silently told her, "he's mine" or something like "I want him back."

Honestly, she didn't understand why she had become their relationship advisor or counselor or whatever. But that's just how it was, even if she didn't want it to be that way.

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Remembering the evident smile on his face and the smile on her own seems to make her less happy. The way she cries about it after coming home, makes it feel like her world is falling apart.

Because, seriously speaking, it is falling apart.

She's torn about everything. Everything that could possibly be.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

"You know," he says, "meat right out of a hat!" And she laughs along with him, forgetting the moment she's actually in.

He smiles at her making more jokes, and because she really doesn't want to talk about the music awards, he diverts the topic just to make her happy.

That's when she thinks that he really is her true love.

He is her knight in shining armor that she wanted to come towards her.

But, she can never forget that she can never actually be his, because some part of her tells her that he is Jade's.

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

She's so lost in thought, that when she sees him leaning in, she backs off with her eyes wide open. As though she's trying to make the situation more awkward, she punches his face lightly, and gives him a one-sided, almost sympathetic smile.

And now, he's awfully confused, because all he can remember are the sweet moments they were having together, and her leaning in with him the last time this had happened.

"_Life sucks,"_ he thinks. He's now realizing how true that statement is.

"I'm sorry," he says, still in shock at his very first rejection.

"No…" she starts off saying.

"I didn't mean to…" he speaks again, cutting her off, and shaking his head.

"No," she explains, "you didn't mean to. I'm sorry." And only she knows how truly sorry she is. Nobody else can understand her, because she doesn't even know why she's doing this for Jade.

She has her face in her hands, when he furrows his eyebrows and says, "Then, why can't we kiss?"

And her head shoots up, looking him straight in the eye. She realizes that it's time to break it to him after so many days.

But, when she says it, her head automatically turns away from him, "Because…" He senses her nervousness and holds her hand, squeezing it tightly.

She can actually look at him now, and say, "Because of Jade…" and both of their hearts have just fallen down a hill…and died.

"Jade and I broke up," he says almost instantaneously. He's angry now, not at Tori, but at Jade, who seems to interfere in every step of his life. And the only thing that he can remember is going off on how Tori shouldn't be caring about the monster that was Jade.

It's not like she doesn't know that. Jade has been nothing but horrible to her.

"But, we're kind of friends," she says, "and I can't do that to a friend."

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

He doesn't know why she's doing this. It's obvious that they like each other. Yeah, it's his first time getting rejected by _anyone_, so he is feeling hurt on all levels.

He feels somewhat insecure now, even though he's a chill guy, because he wants her. He wants to be able to kiss her like he did on her second day of school. He wants to be able to hold her like he used to hold Jade.

He feels like a jerk on the inside, for not being good enough for Tori, and maybe even for betraying Jade.

Now, he's alone. There's nobody with him, and he prays for the first time – hoping, hoping ever so strongly, that Tori will still remain his friend, and their feelings fade away. Because if that's what Tori wants, that's what will happen.

Because she's Tori.

And he loves her.

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"I think I should get going" he says, and before she can even say a simple "bye," he's already slamming the door behind him. She can only hope that it's not anger inside him.

"_But, what if he's hurt?"_ she thinks idiotically, and immediately realizes that he probably is hurt, since he's Beck and everyone loves him. She does, too – maybe just a little more than everyone else, actually, a lot more…

She's hurt, she's broken, but she's silently praying that he'll always be happy wherever he is – if it's Jade.

_Sometimes I wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

She's sitting on her couch, silently crying, and there's nothing that she can do. The music awards are the least of her worry. She doesn't care that Jade took her spot. She mostly cares about the fact that she has nobody to be with.

Beck wasn't going to go watch the performance, but her rejection was enough to make him go just so that he could look Jade in the eyes and internally curse her.

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

And, soon, Tori decided that she would go to the music awards.

First of all, she had to show Jade that she wasn't weak.

Second of all, she had to "tell" Beck that they were still friends. She had to let him know that she still wanted to be friends with him. Heck, she wanted to be so much more, but that was a whole another story…well, maybe not.

And the whole conversation with Jade was like a surprise for her. She could feel happiness blossom inside her when she got her dream of performing back. She felt extremely happy, and full of life. She could only imagine the sensation when she got on stage. The loud clapping and cheering was not enough to make her night a success, though. Because the simple smile she sees between Beck and Jade seems to tear her into pieces.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

The performance is over.

Her happiness is gone again.

But, that's only until he walks up to her.

"Good job, Tori!" he says trying his best to contain himself. Unable to stop herself, she pounces on him unexpectedly with a bear hug. She can feel him tense up under her arms, but she has officially stopped breathing because she feels like she deserves at least this much from him.

"Thanks," she says and she smiles at him after reluctantly letting go.

"You were great back there," he says patting her back and smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it, Beck" and she's still smiling at him, because she wants to live in this moment.

"Tori, I need to talk to you about what happened a while back"

She doesn't like the moment anymore, because if they talk about what happened back then, it won't be the same for her. She doesn't want that, so she turns her back to him.

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

"Beck, I can't be with you. Not because I don't want to," and she inhales before continuing because she's letting everything out – absolutely everything, which is not an easy thing to do, "but, Beck, a part of my mind will always tell me that you belong to Jade – not me."

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she can recognize his touch.

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

But, as she turns around, she can't react at all, when he holds her wrists and says nothing. It's like she knows what's coming at her, but she can't move. She's totally paralyzed.

She closes her eyes, when she feels his lips on hers. She can only feel her stomach turn, her heart stop. He breaks the kiss, and the grip on her wrists gets tighter.

"I don't know about you," he says, "but I didn't think about what I just did." He pauses only to take a deep breath and bring her hands to his chest.

"I only listened to my heart," he says.

_When love was wilder than the wind_

The next thing she notices is his fingers wiping the salty tears off of her cheeks. She looks sad, and maybe her makeup is dripping, but it doesn't matter because this is a moment of pure bliss for her.

It's only her and him standing outside the Platinum Music Awards Auditorium and they're holding hands, and the street lights are only slightly on. It was so shady-looking after the awards were over. It must have been like 12 AM outside.

"Is this what you want?" she asks him quietly even though there's nobody else on the street.

"Yes," he says, and she just kisses him flat-out. He can taste the tears, and he can feel the emotion that she seems to be emitting.

For her, Jade doesn't matter anymore. For once in her life, it's only her and Beck – and nobody else. This is just how she wanted it to be.

"Did you change your mind?" he asks her as he's driving her home.

"No," she says, and intelligently adds, "Suddenly, I just saw what I didn't see before."

And, he chuckles at her song reference to Uptown Downtown.

They'll fight all the time, and they won't be the best couple. But, they're perfect, just as they are.

Just because they're Beck + Tori.

_Listen to your heart._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**If you hadn't realized, this was an alternate ending to Tori Goes Platinum because the song worked. Anyways, did you like it? Don't you wish this had actually happened at the end of TGP?**

**This one-shot is dedicated to FurryFriends143 for suggesting this song, Listen to Your Heart, by DHT (or Roxette – whichever you prefer.) Remember to review with song requests and an actual reaction on the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. You Give Me Something

_You want to stay with me in the morning_

_You only hold me when I sleep_

he awakens in the morning, to find her head on his shoulder

the strand of hair that seems to be stuck onto her cheek

it's like the piece of hair doesn't want to let go of her

her sleepy mumbling

her steady breathing

it's all like a dream to him

he caresses her cheek with his own hand

he smiles at her

_I was meant to tread the water_

_Now I've gotten in too deep_

whoever he is to her

but to him, she is actually everything

she wakes up at his touch and smiles at him

is she feeling weird about the fact that her best friend has his hand on her cheek?

does she not like that the look on his face is so intense that she feels like she's going to melt?

is she surprised that he's looking at her like she's some kind of treasure?

she's tori

she always know what she feels

that's just how she is

_For every piece of me that wants you_

_Another piece backs away_

his lips so close to touching hers –

the silence filling the room –

her staggered breath

and his steady one

and she's leaning it, too

but he breaks the movement

he just hugs her instead

'_Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared, alright_

the feeling of being close to her

it's the same as being far away

the feeling of touching her

it's as if he's hurting her

but he might love her

under these circumstances – he's scared of love

and he doesn't really know what it is

but maybe he does love her

and maybe he always will

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

maybe it's a week later

but he goes up to her

he asks her out

it's not too special

and he doesn't want to make it awkward

they just go to a restaurant

and eat

and drink

and talk

like he already knows – it's not too special

but he thinks that she likes it

and that is all he needs

_Please give me something_

'_Cause someday I might know _

_My heart_

they say that when a girl leads you on she likes you

or she doesn't

it's not like that with her

because she doesn't lead him on

tori doesn't really care for that

and he doesn't know anymore

there is just a feeling

but he doesn't know what it is

because he doesn't know what love is

he doesn't know if he's in love

_You already waited up for hours_

_Just to spend a little time alone with me_

ten hours

she sits in a room learning about the importance of driving safety

he thinks it's cute that she has to do this

she almost hits him when he laughs at her

but seriously?

it's funny

it's not like she's horrible on the road

she just got a ticket for aggressive driving

and it's not really her fault

or his

she was just rushing to get to his house

going 92 miles per hour in a 35 mile zone

but still,

it was funny

very, very funny

_And I can say I've never bought you flowers_

_I can't work out what they mean_

he's seen andre give jade flowers

of course, all she did was cut them up

he's seen robbie give cat chocolates

and she jumped into his arms and yelled

but he doesn't do stuff like that for tori

he doesn't know why

and it's not like he loves her all that much

…right?

he just doesn't know

he doesn't know anything anymore

even though that sounds terribly cliché

_I never thought that I'd love someone_

_That was someone else's dream_

he walks up to her house smiling when she opens the door

she welcomes him in

and he goes in

and it's like the same everyday meeting

…except not

and she kisses him first that day

and he kisses her back

it's special

and he thinks it's beautiful

he thinks she is beautiful

she asks him to watch a girly movie with him

and she knows he's never liked those

so he frowns at her and asks her why he should

she says 'because you like me'

she's still smiling brightly at him

now he knows how he feels

they watch that movie all night

_But it might be a second too late_

_And the words that I could never say_

_Gonna come out anyway_

'i love you'

he thinks it's the first time he's said it

and meant it

because that's what he figured out that night

when they watched that horrible movie

he likes her…a lot

so he loves her

and he always will

_You give me something_

_That makes me scared, alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

'_Cause someday I might know my heart,_

_My heart, my heart, my heart_

they kiss

fiercely

and passionately

he likes it a lot

never mind

he thinks that would be a wrong word usage

he loves it a lot

and he loves her

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**That was so pointless. Just saying…hope you liked it though :D**

**First of all, I want to thank HydeLuver for requesting this song; Give Me Something, by James Morrison. I completely love this song; it's so sweet and meaningful. It's been around since like the end of 2007 and it's now the end of 2012 – and I absolutely still love it and I will keep listening to it.**

**Second of all, are you all going to request some songs or what? We have to do 50 one-shots…and I'm going to start picking up the pace with these, too. NOW, please request and review. **

****And just for my sake, when you do request a song, will you give me the name of the artist as well****

**Thanks for reading everyone…please REVIEW!**


	5. Stay

_It's hard to believe_

_Where we are now_

"Please don't go," Beck pleads.

"I'm sorry, Beck," she says, tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall, "I have to go."

"Tori, please," he is on his knees with his eyebrows creased, his face drawn. This is his entire fault and he knows it.

"I'm sorry" she says again, trying to stay in one piece. Tori turns around to face the door of the RV and steps out, so easily, so smoothly that it hurts him…a lot.

But, then again, it is his fault that this happened. There is nothing to fix that.

_Your hand in mine, babe, _

_Feels right somehow_

Their eyes met one night.

They slow danced.

They went on a few dates.

They fell in love. And they were in love for 3 years.

That's what she thought, until she found out one night that she wasn't right about him. Beck never was all hers – he never would be.

He was a playboy. The sex god of the school, but she still loved him.

She should have known this was coming.

She should have known.

_The night is so still _

_So don't make a sound_

He looks at his Pear Phone's screensaver picture. It brings tears to Beck's eyes, which is ironic because this is probably the first time he has ever cried since he was six.

These are real tears. They're sticky and gross. He can taste them in his mouth – salty – but he can't stop them from flowing down his cheek.

"_What are you doing?" he asked her._

"_What do you think I'm doing, love?" Tori replied, positioning his phone in front of their faces before snapping a picture, "I'm taking selfies of us."_

"_And why is that?" he asked again, teasingly._

"_Because," she paused to take another picture of her with her left eyebrow up, "we're so cute."_

"_No, we're not," he said and she gave him an almost intimidating look. _

"_Um, what do you mean?"_

"_You're cute." He said again, bringing a sexy smirk on his face that always seemed to brighten her day._

_She tried to make it seem like that compliment had no effect on her, so she decided to change it up a little._

"_Have you seen what you look like in your worst pictures?" she asked him cleverly._

"_No, don't even answer that," she said again, "you're the one that's always gorgeous."_

"_I'm so flattered," he said sweetly as he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder._

_She just looked at him for a second, and before she could say anything, he said, "Now, go on. Take a picture."_

"_I love you," she said before taking another selfie on his phone._

He's just looking at the selfies on his phone today.

'_www'_ he types sniffling a little.

'_theslap__ '_ he types again.

'_Cause it's almost perfect, baby_

_So I'll promise you'll never look down_

Tori sits on her bed, and she's crying too.

Because she's sad she lost Beck.

Because she's sad she probably won't talk to him again.

Because she's sad that she'll never be able to kiss him again.

Her phone beeps indicating a message and she gets up to check it. Her hands are trembling and a part of her hopes that it's a text from Beck saying 'i love you.' It's just like he did every single night.

But, what she sees completely tears her apart.

She knows that her mind used to tell her that he was still the same Beck that could never change.

She knows that her heart used to tell her that the love was what mattered. But she didn't think that it was a mistake to actually follow her heart because that was what she had followed.

But, she doesn't know what to do when her stupid heart tells her the same thing even today.

Even after seeing the message on her phone.

The Slap Update:

Beck Oliver changed his relationship status.

Beck Oliver – Single

Mood – Depressed

"_At least he's depressed," _she thinks.

_'Cause we've had our past, I know_

_Just leave that behind_

As though seeing pictures of both of them all around his RV isn't enough, school days kill him. She's different now. He can see it; he can sense it. She's not happy – and again, he knows it's his fault.

Completely his fault. And it always will be.

A week goes by.

Almost a month.

But, nothing's changed.

He's depressed, and he's still moping around like a bag of dirt being dragged around by a construction worker. She seems like she's happy, because that's what she shows.

Yet, only he knows. They're both not happy at all because they're incomplete.

'_Cause none of it lasts_

_All that we have is tonight_

"Tori, wait!" he yells as he runs across the hallway at the end of school.

"Yeah?" she says, turning around. It breaks his heart to see that one look at his face falters her smile and takes the color out of her face.

She turns to the main door almost immediately and starts to walk away. She's feeling it again because he's there. It's the broken feeling and it's finally back.

'_Cause you're not the only one_

_Who's ever felt this way_

"Stop!" he yells again, running across the parking lot, "Please!"

She keeps walking away from him, but he can see that her steps are out of rhythm. She's taking steps forward like she doesn't want to go – and seriously speaking, she doesn't.

"Tori," he says again, "Stop walking away…if you ever loved me."

She closes her eyes, and tears start to fall again. She's making no noise, but Beck's lips break out in a smile.

Because she stopped walking away.

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"Is that all you have to say?" she says backing away from him again.

"Tori, no," he begs, "don't walk away." He tries to get a hold of her shoulders, but she doesn't let him.

"Don't touch me, Beck" she says and she's turning around again.

_Now that the pain is done_

_There's no need to be afraid._

He's too quick for her. He holds her wrist and pulls her towards him, pressing their lips together.

It's quick – too quick – and he can feel her pulling apart.

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay_

"I'm sorry," he says so quietly. His hands are on her face now and her eyes are still closed.

"I can't believe this," she says.

"What?"

"I still love you, even though you never loved me."

"Who told you that?" He's almost angry when he says it. Beck is surprised she thinks this way.

"I just thought -

"I've made mistakes, Tori," he says, "but you were never one of them."

"Really?" she asks him, her eyes wide.

"I love you," he says and he presses their lips together again.

"_Stupid heart,"_ she thinks, before she breaks the kiss and engulfs him with a hug.

_Beautiful, one of a kind._

_You're something special babe,_

_And you don't even realize_

_That you're my heart's desire._

A month later

"Please just spend the night here." he asks her as they're laying on his couch in the RV.

"Why?"

"Because," he says, thinking of an intelligent excuse, "I love you."

"Fine," she says, "I'll stay."

And they watch movies the whole night, cuddled together, and finally happy.

_Tell me that you'll stay_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**Thank you to StrangelyBeautiful3 for requesting Stay by Nick Jonas and the Administration. The first time I heard this song was when it was requested and I liked the idea of having an intense one-shot like this one! :D**

**Did you all like it? PLEASE REQUEST AND REVIEW! Thanks for reading. **

**P.S. You may not have realized why Tori left in the beginning, because I didn't explicitly state why. But, I did write that he was a playboy, etc, etc – you can interpret that whichever way you want. :)**


	6. Just the Way You Are

_Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

"I love you," she says, hair strewn across her flustered face,

"I love you, too," and I crash her lips on mine.

She breaks the kiss, and lays her head on my chest.

"Tori?" I ask her.

"Hmmmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Nope," and she turns her head around, her deep, brown eyes looking into mine.

"Well, I do," I tell her, smiling widely.

"Really?" she says, and I nod.

"See?" I say, brushing my lips over hers, "I love you."

And she captures my face with her hands and kisses me.

_I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say_

"You look beautiful" I say, trying not to make it obvious that I'm pretty much…checking my girlfriend out.

"Thanks," she says, giving me a peck on the cheek, "you look great, too"

I flash a toothy grin towards her, and we drive off to Andre's birthday party.

_A few hours later… _

"Do you want to dance?" I hold my hand out for her.

We sway on the dance floor together, her hand clutching my shoulder, her head lying on my chest.

It's so perfect, just her and me, here together.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

"Ice cream, Beck?" she pleads, and I make a face, "please?"

"Alright," I say, technically giving up, and I can see her beautiful smile when we get in my car.

She jumps out of the car, reminding me of our red-headed friend.

"Tori, calm down," I tell her, as sweetly as I can, when we're in the line. Red color flushes her cheeks and she looks down, a little embarrassed. I lightly kiss her hair, the part right on top of her ear; the part that I know causes her to giggle a little.

"Ew!" I hear, and I turn to see a little boy jumping up and down, and pointing at us.

"Katherine, Katherine!" the little boy yells to a girl that looks a lot like him, presumably his sister.

"What?" the teenage girl says, a little annoyed.

"They're kissing," he whispers, as though we have actually committed a crime.

"Ugh," the girl, Katherine, says, "Don't sweat it, kiddo. They're cute."

I smile, noticing the fact myself. We are very cute.

_Her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, she hates but I think it's all sexy_

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her everyday_

"Do you ever think about the future?" she asks me, and I think she's expecting a cheesy answer from my side.

But, being my own ignorant self, I jokingly say, "Yeah, I'm going to be Beck Oliver. The biggest, greatest, _hottest_ actor on the planet. Money, girls, fans…._girls_"

With that, I earn a pretty hardcore glare from her, and she's frowning so hard, it's kind of funny.

But, she knows I'm just kidding, so I ask her, "What do you see?"

"My career," she says, and my heart sinks a little, "The famous and most popular singer, Tori Vega." She pauses and a little smile forms on her face.

She turns around and puts my arm around her shoulder. Her lips brush my ear, and I can hear a little giggle before she says, "…and you."

_You know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking do I look okay_

_You know I'll say_

I hear an abrupt coughing noise behind Tori and I in the hallway. Tori literally jumps away from me, and turns to face a raven-headed, black-clothed girl and a blob of a redhead, who is jumping up and down.

"Jade! Cat!" she says, and even though I am used to people catching us making out, I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. And now, I'm blushing.

"Awkward!" Cat yells, giggling before turning away.

"Vega," Jade says, with a smirk, "Are you bailing on us again? We were supposed to go to Nozu: just you, Cat, and me."

"Oh my gosh," Tori says, and I can tell that she's mentally slapping herself, "Jade, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot."

"Tori, you can go," I say, trying to ease the situation, and I can see Tori tense up right there.

"No, Beck," Jade says, "it's okay. She doesn't have to come. Well, bye, Vega." She simply leans in towards Tori's ear and says something that makes her go completely red. Jade winks at me, and lets out a sarcastic cough again before marching off.

"What?" I ask her after I'm sure that Jade is gone.

"It's nothing," she says, and smiles again, "Wanna go grab some movies and spend the rest of our Friday in your RV?"

"Sure," I say, and I know I have the most amazing girlfriend ever.

'_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**That was so much fluff. Wow. You guys might have to run a mile to burn off the calories of this high level of sweetness. What even was this? Other than pointless Bori…..**

**I want to thank oChuwiiOnoxGummyo for requesting the song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Also, I want to thank my boyfriend for helping me write this – since it's always hard for a girl to capture a boy's point of view. Big thanks to both of you!**

**Please request and review! Thanks!**


	7. Give Your Heart a Break

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

'_What the heck is the meaning of leading someone on, you ask? Oh, yeah, I know….Beck. Like, what the heck? Who does he think he is? No one plays Tori Vega like that. He can't just come up to me and flirt with me and walk away. Nuh-uh! Why does it have to be like this?'_

That's what she thinks when she first looks at him. And seriously speaking, anyone would think he's leading her on. He gives her a flirty smile, or maybe it's a sexy smirk. But, that one look gives it away. He has a thing for her, or at least that's what she thinks. But, really? What guy doesn't have a thing for her?

But, Tori Vega loves him. Cheesy. Hopelessly romantic. Call it what you want. She knows; she's in love for the first time, and she likes it. It's not like the guys she's dated before. Yeah, they were hot, too, but Beck? Not even close to him. His sensible sense of clothing, the scent of his cologne when they bump into each other in the hallway, and even his right hand running through his hair.

She's the type of girl with trillions of boys bombarding her. When the kickback is coming up, she finds herself walking with her head held high and her confidence totally boosted with her friends group, which mainly consists of Cat and Jade, because she's showing off the line of guys that would ask her as a date.

Then again, yes, the prude, mean, popular Tori Vega is in love with this new boy because he's simply amazing.

'_He's so different compared to everyone else. He can stand to look me in the eye. He can smile at me without being a total jerk. But, why does he ignore me up front? Maybe he's interested in guys. What if he is? I would actually kill myself!'_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

She doesn't understand what it means to love. She flirts with him, and flirts with him, and flirts more. And, he's kind of flirting back, but not really. For reasons, she doesn't know. She thinks he's being an idiot, but she still loves him.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful," he says softly, "you're beautiful because I love you."

"Whoa…" That's all she can let out of her mouth. He seems so sincere….so perfect, and even though it's just a play, she can feel herself falling. Her guard is falling apart. She goes forward for the staged kiss, leaning in quickly, and he's doing it, too.

Their lips simply touch.

'_Does he not like me? I can feel that he's hesitating. What? No…he pulled away too soon. But I do understand one thing. This guy is such an amazing kisser: he definitely isn't interested in guys.'_

They're smiling at each other after he lets go of her lips. His hand is still holding her waist. Her hand is still on his cheek. But, he breaks away from her, and even thought he frowns slightly...

…she's falling again.

_**Now, here we are**_

_**So close yet so far**_

Is he hot?

Yes.

Is he sweet?

Yes.

Does he like her?

Maybe

Is he scared?

Yes.

Of what?

She just doesn't know.

_**Haven't I passed the test?**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

"Hey," she says as she takes a seat next to him in Sikowitz's class.

"Hi," he says back to her. He looks at her happily, grinning widely, almost like a fool. She appreciates that.

"What put you in such a good mood?" she asks, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Oh," he says as though he's falling out of his trance, "uh, nothing." His smile falters and he just looks ahead, ignoring her presence for the rest of the period.

"Beck!" she yells at him, as the bell rings and he's getting up to walk away, "Wait up!"

He turns around and smiles that really handsome smile again, and Tori almost skips towards him.

"What's up?" he asks her, his voice very calm.

"Nothing much," she says smiling, "I was just going to ask you for Andre's number."

"Oh," he says, and maybe he's even disappointed, "how come?"

"So, he can help me perform at the kickback on Sunday," she asks him and she can see him almost turn around, but before he can leave, she curiously asks, "You're coming right?"

"Oh," he replies indifferently, "I guess."

"Great!" and she's _psyched_ as she would call it. He's going to see her perform her song about him that night.

When the kickback comes, she smoothly sings the song for him. She just looks him in the eyes and smiles at him. Perfectly. She is thinking about him the whole time, never moving her eyes away from his.

"_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So, let me give your heart a break"_

The song is so true, because she still doesn't really understand why he's being the way he is.

'_He's the guy. Way to make the first move!' she thinks._

But her thoughts disappear and she's falling again when she sees him smile back.

_**The world is ours if we want it**_

_**We can take it if you just take my hand**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

"Hey," he says coming up to her, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Oh, hi." she says, literally surprised that he's giving her some importance.

"You were great, Tori," he says happily.

"Thanks," and she's so excited that she might just explode, "you really liked it?"

"Yeah, I did," he replies honestly. They're walking towards the drink bar, now. And after a quick pause, he adds, "So, who's the guy?"

"What?" she sputters and she's very surprised at his reaction. Her anger starts to boil up. She's been flirting with him for the past two months, ever since she's laid her eyes on him. She's tried every single way to get him, and he doesn't even know the song is for him, but keeping her calm, because she's Tori Vega, she innocently asks, "You really don't know, do you?"

But, his reply sends her plummeting down a hill. She's happy at what he says and his next move.

"Maybe I do."

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beat as one**_

_**But you slip out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run**_

He puts his hand forward, wrapping his long fingers around her cheek. He moves forward, carefully holding her waist and closing the small distance between them.

And their lips touch for the second time. He's not hesitant this time, and even if he wants to let go, she's decided that today she won't let him. She throws her arm around his neck, pulling him even closer to her, dreading the moment she would ever have to let go.

And, she can feel him pulling apart, and even though she doesn't want to, she does. She lets go of him.

"Tori," he says and the pain in his voice is almost killing her, "we shouldn't have –

"Beck, stop," she says, unable to contain her feelings any longer, "It's now or never. It might sound bad, but you are what I want. You have to tell me now."

He's silent. Not saying a word.

"Beck," she's louder than she is before, but still only loud enough for Beck to hear, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Tori," he says again, and the pain in his voice is getting stronger. It's hurting her more. But, the pause in his words tells her what she wants to know.

"It's okay," she says, holding his hands, "It really is. Just know that I actually love you."

She looks away from his face, which she can't bear to see anymore. "You're not one of my normal summer flings, Beck," she says in all truth and honesty, "I have never told anyone that I love them before," she lets out a humorless laugh, "Not even my parents. Or Trina. You're the first person I'm saying this to. I love you. I really do."

He's looking at her and his fingers are suddenly on her face. Only then, she realizes that she is crying and he's wiping them off for her.

"You will find someone better," he says, as though there's some type of mechanical defect in him, "It will be better if you forget about me."

"You really don't understand," she whispered. How would he? He wasn't the teenager-that-was-hopelessly-in-love, "I don't think I'll ever get over you. I love you, and I always will."

When he slips his hands out of her, that she forgot she had been holding, she gets her final answer.

"I'm sorry," he says, and it sucks because it's not the situation where he can say that they should remain friends, and the whole 'I'm not good enough for you' didn't work at all. So, he reluctantly slips his hands in his pockets, and even though her hands were warmer and more comfortable – just like her kiss – he finds himself to be safer in the denim. And, he turns around and starts to walk away.

'_Look back at least once,'_ she thinks, but he never does.

* * *

The day she first saw him, he promised her with his eyes that he would never fall in love. And he never had. But, what was she supposed to do?

She was still falling again, and again, and again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in the one-shot.**

**Long time, no see! Actually, I've never seen any of you all, but that was implying that it had been a really long time since I updated, but I did today. It was really sad at the end, agree? **

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: For those of you that didn't know, I have unfortunately changed this to a 20 one-shot series, because the show is almost ending, and 50 (which was the original number) is just way too many. Sorry for those of you that really wanted to get to 50, but I don't have time. **

**Okay, thank you to the two people who requested this song, which I really liked doing: BeautyCannotBeMeasured and StrangelyBeautiful3. It's called Give Your Heart a Break and it's by Demi Lovato.**

**Lastly, whoever watched Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, I really want you all to tell me your opinion on the episode, especially if you're a Bori fan. Please?! I thought it was okay. If you want my whole opinion on it, there's a review that I wrote on my profile. But I want to know what all the Bori fans thought of this episode, so please include a bit on that in your review, if you will. **

**Well, that was a super long message. As always, please request and review! Bye, for now!**


	8. The Only Exception

_When I was younger, _

_I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

Four year old Tori Vega watched her father who stood at the window sill. His face was drawn, a can of beer in his hand. He shooed her away as he took another swig.

"Daddy," she had whispered, seeing the tears fall from his cheek. Even at a young age, it took her only moments to realize that she was crying with him.

She went up to him, because she was an innocent little girl, who was only capable of tugging on his shirt and singing him a lullaby. It didn't have to be the other way around. A daughter could sing her father to sleep, too.

That was when she didn't understand what the meaning of that was. She didn't know that there was no juice in that can, but something else. Not even beer, but her father's sorrows.

What she didn't know was that she would be standing with a bigger bottle of the same beer in her hand one day.

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

"Mommy," she said a little louder than the first time. The now seven year old Tori walked towards her mother's rocking chair. Her mom lay there like she was…she didn't know how to describe it.

Tori was seven; she was young, but she was still smart. She knew the instant she saw her mom in her dad's chair that something was wrong.

She still walked towards her, or towards the chair, slowly. It was just the tips of her toes moving, and she was still at a distance, when she saw her mother's arm fall lifelessly off the chair.

She stood there paralyzed, and she couldn't believe that this wasn't her imagination.

She stopped singing that day.

'_Forever,' _she thought.

Time went by in a daze, and she didn't even know when she became a 16 year old girl. She didn't even know that she would meet him. She didn't even know it would turn out this way.

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it did not exist_

Love at first sight, Cat told her. She didn't give a crap about what her best friend was telling her. What was it to her, this dumb thing that people called love? Other than what had killed her mother, and caused her father to become a living corpse.

Yet, she still didn't know that she would meet him someday, and fall in love. She did though; it was bound to happen.

He was perfect. He was handsome. He was just…Beck. And she fell for him, hard. Very hard.

She had promised herself, love did not exist. But it just happened to her, right? Yes, it just did.

Only weeks later were they strolling down the halls, with their hands tightly wrapped around each other's. His hot breath on her face when he said 'I love you.' His lips like cotton candy when they touched hers.

She was in love. That was it. And she started to sing again. Not because she was getting over her past, but because he said to her, "never stop singing for me." And, she grinned at him like an idiot because she wanted to.

_Maybe I know,_

_Somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

She sang songs to him. About him. For him. She was better than before for three years.

Until he left. Not that it was his fault or anything.

She remembered his face as she cried on his bloody chest.

"Don't forget me," he said.

"I won't."

She remembered his hot breath on her neck as she hugged him close for the last time. She remembered how he still moved his lips against hers even though he was lying on the street dying.

"Please don't go," she cried.

She remembered his eyes as they shuttered closed for the last time.

"I will always love you."

They had carried his limp body away on a stretcher. It was over. Everything was finished.

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face._

She screamed against the wind at the top of her lungs. Why? Why her? She would never know why destiny was so unjust with Tori Vega, because she didn't actually deserve that, right? She didn't think…no, she knew she didn't deserve this. But, she took it out on herself.

She stopped singing forever. For real this time.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

Tori Vega has changed. It's like the new headlines of the newspaper in Hollywood Arts. Not really, but Beck's news has spread like fire. Does she hate that she has people looking at her like she's grown a second head? Yes. Does she want people to just turn around and mind their own fucking business? Yes.

But, she doesn't care what they all think. She just wants him back. Now.

_I've sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

Some dumb guys at her school think of this as an opportunity to ask the most popular Tori Vega out. The stupid leader - or whatever - of the little posse comes forward, while his friends snicker and whisper dirty jokes behind him.

She slaps him across the face before he can even say anything. They never dare to talk to her again. And it serves them right.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Her dad doesn't even come home for like ten days. She's alone at home, because her older sister doesn't even know what to say to her.

She feels like her mother, helpless and lifeless. She just wants to die.

She doesn't know exactly what has happened to her, but when she wakes up the next morning, she finds herself lying on the floor next to her bed. Beer bottles are strewn across the floor, and her dried makeup lies on her cheeks like a consequence for her immense crying. She is holding his shirt in her hands and her makeup is on that, too. The blue and black plaid shirt. The two colors that were his favorite.

She curls up again, ignoring school, because her hangover is actually unbearable and her life actually sucks.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, _

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

She's wasted almost ten days in that room. She's taking in every memory she has of him, remembering every moment they spent in there for three years.

Her father seems to have come back from his ten day long trip to wherever-he-went-every-night.

As he opens the door, he finds a dying Tori Vega, who's still crying in the corner of her room, screaming his name. Fifty beer bottles, at the least, are thrown all across the room, and she looks like she's eaten nothing. Pictures of them are on the floor and she's holding them in her hand, ripping them apart, all while taking sips of the giant bottle of beer in her hand.

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

She opens her eyes only to find herself in a white hospital room with a painful headache. She can see a pouch of glucose that's being fed into her through pipes. She's dressed in a light blue hospital dress, and she starts to cry again…just because it's his favorite color.

She can't take anything anymore. She just wants to give up on everything else. She had Beck only for a while, and that wasn't fair.

Not to her. Not to Beck. Not to her dad, who was sitting in the waiting room crying his eyes out. Not to Trina, who didn't know what to say to her when she was down.

'_Cause you are the only exception_

But, Beck was more important. Because she loved him and he loved her. She could never let go of what she had with him. It was more important than anything else in her life. More important than the whole world that he was gone. And he was never coming back.

There was only one way. Only one way to get him back. She would have to go to him. And she does because he is the only exception in her life. The only one that she actually needs.

Cat cries the day she finds out that Tori Vega died in her hospital bed. She wonders why she did it, but somewhere inside, Cat knows that Tori would easily kill herself for him, and she knows that Beck would do it for Tori.

She smiles to herself years later, remembering that this was the girl that told her that she would never love someone. This was the same stubborn girl, who tried to say that love didn't exist. The same girl who died for her love...Tori who died for Beck.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Nineteen year old Tori Vega feels like she's lived her life enough. She's just going to go be with Beck, because she wants to. And since she was born, Tori has always gotten everything she's wanted._

"_I love you," she says, and she feels a searing pain in her heart. Her body has just failed._

_Soon, she'll with Beck again. That's all she needs forever._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**By the way, the italics paragraph at the end takes place before she dies. I just put it at the end, because it looked better. ****Sorry for making it so Romeo and Juliet type, guys. But, I had to make at least one depressing one-shot. **

**First of all, I have to explain why I did this one-shot like this. The very first time I heard this song, The Only Exception by Paramore, I thought it was a song about death and unrequited love. I liked the song a lot, definitely, but I didn't know that in the music video, she goes back to her lover in the end. But, when I did find out, I was surprised because that's not what I expected. Hope you liked it though, this was my first impression of the song.**

**Thanks to BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo and MelloHatesWhiteChocolate (why do you hate white chocolate? that was a rhetorical question) for requesting this amazing song. Thanks you two. **

**Thanks for reading and thanks to all the people that reviewed. It really motivates me to keep writing. Please keep requesting and reviewing! :D**


	9. Walk Away

_Warning: This contains slight sexual content. Not explicit or anything even close to that…it's very slight. Just warning you!_

* * *

_I don't know why she's with me_

_I only brought her trouble since the day she met me_

His **kisses** were getting rougher, his mouth **pressed to the side** of her neck as he kissed a sensitive spot. Her legs surrounded his hip and he pushed her further down onto the couch…but he **stopped**.

"**I can't** do this to you," he said, and he could see red coloring fill her cheeks and eyes.

"I'm **sorry**," she said, snapping her head up as she heard buzzing from his pocket. He made a **sympathetic face** at her, and it gave away who the phone call was from, "It's okay. I'll just **leave now.**"

She stood up **quickly**, pacing the room to find her purse.

"Tori," he said, wanting nothing more than throwing his **arms around her** waist and kissing her again.

Almost jumping off of the couch, Beck walked towards the **fragile** girl in front of him, **holding her** hands tightly. A gesture she knew meant that he didn't want her to leave…**not just yet**.

_If I was her by now I would have left me_

_I would have walked away but now I've broken away_

His buzzing phone lay on the floor next to the couple, which was **not exactly** a couple. Beck didn't understand Tori, **not now, not ever**. He didn't understand anything.

What he did know was that he was trying to get two girls at one time. Two girls that didn't **deserve** this from him.

But why? He knew he would **never have an answer to that question**. And he wasn't sure he wanted one.

As he laid Tori on the couch again, Beck **regretted** what he was doing. Jade was his girlfriend, right? Then why was Tori here with him, **tolerating** every **dumbass thing** that he had been doing for the past year?

But still, like every other night, **Tori stayed** with Beck. And like every other night, Beck's phone just lay on the floor – **completely forgotten**.

_She's standing in the heart of darkness_

_Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless_

"I **love **him," Tori thinks, and that's why she stays with him, but a question arises in her mind when she thinks about Jade. Does Beck love **Jade?** But if he does, why would he stay with Tori at all?

"He must love me too," she thinks and she brings her lips to his. His response only tells her that he does. **And it's true**.

"I'm sorry," Beck says but she continues to let him trail kisses on her neck. She knows it's wrong, but she doesn't do anything about it. **She doesn't want to**.

Like every night, she stays with him. Her mind and her body clouded by the only thing **she's ever craved**

Beck.

_How could any woman in their right mind be so blind?_

_To find something this safe_

_Instead of walking with me she should have walked away_

"Tori," Beck walks up to her the next day, a grim look on his face. She knows something is coming at her, but if this **confrontation** is like every other one that they've had, then Tori knows she'll be fine…just like she always is.

"Yeah?" she asks him, and even though she knows exactly what will happen, she's feeling **scared.**

"We can't do this," he says.

"Do what?" says a **dark voice** that causes bile to rise in Tori's throat.

"Oh," Beck says, and **he sounds surprised** that she's here. Tori **smiles** at her brightly - it's really **fake** - but she's thanking the lord for giving her some acting skills.

"Anyways," Jade says, and the way she starts **touching Beck** makes Tori feel like she's going to throw up right there, "**I don't care**, let's just go, Beck." It makes Tori laugh. She should care. But she doesn't and that's okay, too.

"Um, okay," Beck says, his hand running through his smooth hair, "I'll **see you later**, Tori."

"Yeah, sure," Tori says, and Beck is **thanking the lord **for making Tori such a good actress, too. Because in real life, he's not a good actor at all.

_She finds color in the darkest places_

_She finds beauty in the saddest of faces_

_For such a groovy and headstrong city girl_

The real couple – the real boyfriend and girlfriend, Beck and Jade – are back by the time Sikowitz's class starts. The **evil, but pleased look** that's placed on Jade's face is actually going to **kill Tori** in the next 2.3 seconds.

But, it's not just her. It's the **perfectness radiating** out of the boy sitting next to her. It's the fact that no matter who he's with…she is just **madly**, **desperately**, and **completely in love** with him. And she'll do anything to fulfill that, even if it means that Jade will suffer.

Anyways, what Jade doesn't know will not affect her, right?

_Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way_

_And if you don't go now then you'll stay_

_'Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe_

_'Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby, it sure as hell ain't me_

So, like every other night, he goes for her again. Because no matter how much he tries to stay with Jade, something about this brunette **pushes him to her**. He hates himself for it. He might even hate **his** own Tori for it, but the small bit of hate is nothing compared to the way he feels about her.

**Nothing** compared to the love at all. And he knows that a little bit of hate in his heart is only strengthening his love for her. Only that. And nothing else, only **exemplifying** his love more…and more.

_So walk away_

_Save yourself from the heartache_

_Go now before it's too late_

_But she still stays_

**Tori brings it up** this time. And it **shocks** Beck, because they were kind of having a great time.

"Whatever we've been doing. Is this **bad**, Beck?" she asks him. But, he only presses his mouth to hers, and holds her face with his **rough hands**.

"**I love you**," he says, his voice muffled, and **she's melting** just like every other night.

He hates himself for this. The **demon inside** him, that's what he believes.

But he loves her. And she loves him.

So, she just **simply** stays with him.

They're forgetting their **sorrows**.

At least for tonight. Just like **every night.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**Sorry about this one. It's so out of character. Beck and Tori are both so out of it. The two could never do this to Jade, I know, I know. But the song reaaalllllyyy worked so I had to do this. So, while you guys yell at me in your reviews about making them totally out-of-character, I will sit in a small corner of my room.**

**Oh, and to all the young readers: I warned you at the beginning, but there wasn't that much sexual stuff. Just a teeny bit…it wasn't that bad right?**

**Thanks to vicTORIaSpencer for requesting this song: Walk Away by the Script. I enjoyed writing this one shot a lot. **

**Anyways, please review. Thank you for reading. (I had 98 reviews when I posted this. Let's get me some more reviews!)**


	10. Live A Little

I feel horrible, and you're so quiet.

The truth is that we can only blame it on fate

There is sorrow in your heartbeat

But I don't know why the heart's still saying

Live a little

My love,

Come closer to me,

And live a little.

Life can be full of pain

Still, I feel some relief in your arms

Because I'm always yours, and you're always mine

There is longing to just live in this way

Then why are the bridges that joined us broken today?

Why are we so angry at life?

Soon, I'll open the gates to your heart

So we can just cry out loud

So we can just cry together

Live a little

My love,

Come closer to me,

And live a little

Let these clouds of sorrow pass,

Let's try to let this life be clear

Let's try to let this life be better

We can stop enduring these painful memories

Listen to what your heart says

Because it's telling you to

Live a little,

My love,

Come closer to me,

Live a little more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: That's funny, because I actually do own this one-shot :D**

**Haha, I finally wrote a drabble or something. Whatever this is, it's kind of interesting. This was not directly requested by someone, but someone did tell me that they thought I would be good at a mix of free writing and poetry, so I did this one-shot.**

**Imagine Bori in this condition, guys. I actually pictured Beck thinking this in his head after something horrible happened. Think of 25 year olds (married!) Beck and Tori, sitting in their room crying together. Sad, but very touching. **

**Please review…I would love feedback on this one.**

**For you all, I am posting two chapters today, especially because this one is super short and requires only two minutes to read it. **


	11. Until It Beats No More

_I was down for the count_

_Feeling like I've come to the end_

_Nothing really mattered_

_Nothing left for me to feel_

She had stepped away from life, before he came,

She tossed away her joys until she realized that her heart skipped a beat when it heard his name,

And for some reason, she fell again,

She had fallen in love again,

He only smiled at her in the halls,

And that's all it took to make her fall,

She lived for it, she breathed for it

For him, and for his love

_And then you came_

_And I still couldn't see_

It's like casually telling a dumb fairytale. "It all started when we were children…and then this happened…and then that happened…and then oh my gosh, we kissed!" No, that's not my story. Not at all.

My story started more like this:

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing!"

My tears weren't even trying to stop falling.

Anyways, that's beside the point. Boyfriend, breakup, same old stuff. And I was trying not to cry, trying to be strong, but when in the world does that ever work? Yeah, never.

Whatever, I guess.

It's not like I cared who was looking at me when I was sitting next to my locker…basically balling my eyes out, even though it had been almost two weeks since it happened. Yes, before someone asks, let me just say that it was that bad.

Because, somewhere I had trusted him. And somewhere I knew this was going to happen. I was so confused with my (past) relationship, that it took me a while to think about what was going on.

'_Till you tore down every wall in me_

_How you healed me with your patience_

_If it's all I ever do_

_I'll never stop loving you_

"Tori!"

"Beck, can't you freaking see that I need to be left alone?"

"Get up!"

What kind of guy gets up after I say that and pulls me up with him?

"I'm taking you somewhere surprising," he said, and just gave me that super-attractive half smile as he pushed me into his car.

"Beck, I really appreciate you doing this, but I really don't think I'm in the mood to –

He leaned over to press his lips to my cheek, and started the engine. Way to listen to the crying girl! But still, there was something about the olive-skinned, lean boy that intrigued me.

Oh, and by the way, don't worry about the little kiss. Beck wasn't my…boyfriend, he was a really good friend of mine, maybe even my best friend. And kissing my cheek or forehead or hand was a pretty daily thing.

And I loved him…a lot. I just wasn't in love with him. At least, that's what my brain thought.

For some reason, he hummed a really weird song, and it instantly made me feel better. Yeah, only Beck was capable of doing that to me. No one else could. Ever.

Making me smile was a piece of cake for this boy.

_Was in place full of pain_

_With a broken down heart in despair_

_He took away my feelings_

_And made it hard for me to care_

Smiling, Beck pressed on the brakes, and only then did I realize that I had tear stains on my cheeks. Of course I did.

Way to embarrass myself, I thought. But, that's okay. Beck had seen me I every way, shape, and form.

"Now stop crying, and get down."

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

I was surprised and maybe even slightly disgusted by his surprise. We were in a barren land covered with tall grass. It was weird, and just not surprise-worthy.

"Stop making that face," he said, "My dad brought me here once. It's pretty amazing."

I hadn't realized I was making the face, the face he knew meant that I wasn't happy. But, he'd seen that very rarely. There was barely ever a time I was actually unhappy around him.

_But then you crashed through the door, to my soul_

_Put back all the pieces and made me whole_

_I was living in the past_

_Now I'm never looking back_

"What are we doing?" I asked minutes later, as we marched through the tall grass.

"Shhhhh" he said, and shut my mouth quickly only to hear crumbling noises a bit farther in.

Beck was one of the only people that knew that I wasn't too much of a wuss. I liked adventures, and we'd gone on many together, like into the woods…and even on huge roller coaster rides. But, I was always clueless on what to expect, and whatever this was seemed to be interesting.

The tall boy knelt on the ground and his laced leather boots helped him keep a steady balance. He gestured me to stand behind him, and I followed his directions, placing my hands on his lower back to keep me steady.

The rustling in the far bush grew exponentially, and I had a feeling there was an animal in there. But, what could it be?

_Cause I'm alive, I can breathe, I can feel, I believe_

_And there ain't no doubt about it_

"Shh, look there," Beck mentioned again. I turned my head to see the big animal, with a dangerous look on his face.

It moved, revealing a long reddish mane, his body emitting power. The way the animal moved surprised me, it's golden fur shining in the bright sun. It moved slowly, predatorily.

And he turned his head, looking straight towards the two of us.

A lion.

Amazing was all I was capable of thinking.

_I'm in love_

_And it's all because of you_

_I was fading but you pulled me through_

"Wow," I whispered to him, staring at the lion that was merely two feet away from us.

"I know."

"Beck, this is amazing!"

"Shhh, I don't want him to hear us."

I nodded, and the fact that I was looking at a lion was so ideal and astonishing that it brought a real smile on my face after these past days.

_I'm awake, I survived, I was hurt, thought I'd die_

_And there ain't no doubt about it_

_It's love and I have found it_

_Feel the beat again, stronger than before_

_I'm gonna give you my heart until it beats no more_

"That was the best thing ever!" I was screaming during the car ride back, "Wow!"

"Chill, Tori." He said with the same calm voice he used for everything, "I knew you'd like it."

"Thank you so much!" I screamed again, pulling myself closer to him to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. That was an everyday thing, too, but the reddening of his cheeks was pretty new.

"What?" I said, and the reddening in his cheeks grew.

"Nothing," he said, "Wanna go back to school?" Yeah, Beck was great at changing the topic, and I hadn't even realized.

"No!" I whined, and he took me to his RV, since my house was totally out of question (if my parents found out, I would be pretty doomed)_  
_

_Whatever you want me to_

_I'm gonna see you through_

"So?" he asked as we sat down on his tiny bed.

"I'm fine, Beck," I told him, "Really!"

"Uh-huh." And there was the sarcastic boy that I knew so well.

"No! I'm actually perfectly fine."

"Tori, you were crying your eyes out technically four hours ago. You're not fine."

I stayed silent; puckering my lips in what I assumed was sadness. I could see Beck's eyes rise with anger.

"If I ever see him again," he said, teeth gritted, "I will make sure he lands in a hospital."

"Beck…"

"No, Tori! Don't even try to defend him. He doesn't deserve you."

"He doesn't have me, Beck. Not anymore."

"I know, but, you're my best friend, Tor. Seeing something bad happen to you makes me so angry."

I threw my arms around him, and started to cry again. My head lay under his chin, on his chest, and the comfort of his arms made me feel exponentially better.

"It's okay," he said quietly, and I could tell that the angry Beck had disappeared.

"I know, but I just can't stop crying." My eyes were filling with tears again, and I closed them tight, as though the tears would stop falling, if I just closed my eyes.

I felt a soft kiss on my forehead, as Beck raised my head to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, again very quietly, "I should have never let this happen."

"It's not your fault." I said, with my eyes still closed. He took the blame for every little thing, even when it wasn't his fault. But that's what made him my best friend.

Another kiss on my cheekbone, and I could feel my lips involuntarily turn into a smile. What was happening to me?

He pulled my head up a little closer, and surprised me with his hot lips on mine. I shuddered a bit, but he only put his arms around mine, surrounding me with his warm body.

Too quickly, he separated himself from me, and a soft breath escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. He stood up with a small smile on his face.

"I'll get us something to eat," he said, so easily, that it made me wonder whether his heart was beating just as fast as mine, or whether it was only my stomach that was burning with a hot fire.

_All I ever do_

_I'll never stop loving you_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**Yes, I posted two chapters for you in one day. You're welcome!**

******(Yeah, the first part was poetic again. Did you guys like that?)**

**First of all, some of you may be wondering about the lion, right? Well, I went on this trip with my school friends and there was a pretty amazing lion there. A lion is most definitely my favorite animal. Also, I wanted Beck's surprise to be an adventure…and a little different from a candlelight dinner or a bouquet of roses. So, the lion idea came to me, and I put it to work :D**

**Did you guys like that idea, though? I don't know, it felt different and interesting so, I used it. Plus, I know there are no lions in America, only in Asia and some parts of Sub-Saharan Africa, but let's just imagine that there is one for this story.**

**And the ending took a lot of thought to write. This is my first story in which Beck and Tori didn't officially get together by the end.**

**Thank you to bade4nevabori4eva (I love that name :P) for requesting the song Until It Beats No More by Jennifer Lopez. I had lots of fun writing this one shot. ****Thanks to all my readers for reading and reviewing. Keep doing what you do! Love you all!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Everything Has Changed

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles_

_and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better now_

It's about wanting to know more about you.

Your lips curl into a smile when mine do. And you run your hand through those dark brown locks, like some fallen angel. Your bad boy look, with those cool jeans and tall boots.

And oh god, those eyes. Your subtle squint when you smile; it's like those beautiful brown orbs are smiling, too.

It's the way your fingers brush mine, softly, swiftly. You don't actually mean to hold my hand; it's just the tips of your fingers that run across mine.

When I stand with you, it's that feeling that overcomes me. The emotion that tells me to just do things with you that the innocent Tori (me) could never imagine.

It's that feeling that just leaves me wanting to know more about you. So much more about you.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_But I'll take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time, taking flight_

It's about falling for you. More and more. Meeting you like there's no one else I would want to see.

It's about that change in my entire perspective because, now, I'm not thinking for one. I'm not thinking as one.

I'm thinking as two – and that's me and you.

It was when you spilled coffee on me. It was the first time. It was when your eyes met mine, those beautiful brown orbs that are always so curious and confident. It was your automatic nervousness, and that adorable face that started panicking because my shirt had a coffee stain on it.

It was that moment. And it's about falling for you more and more with every meeting.

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

"Hey everyone," he says, walking up towards the rest of the group where she was standing. Their eyes simply lock together, and they're listening to everyone around them, but they say nothing.

It's that simple eye lock.

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

"My house tonight?" she asks, and a smile creeps onto his face, one of those that makes his eyes smile, too.

"Of course," he says, and his stomach has literally turned inside out or upside down…or whatever, and it's hurting him to act normal.

But, she's not any better. Her throat is stuck in her voice, or maybe it's her voice that is stuck in her throat, but she's not too concerned either way. All it means is that she can't talk.

So, she settles for smiling a bit, but that just makes his heart drop into his chest and start pounding.

It's like a cycle, and the weird feeling is meant to be there. Neither of them know that love is so painful.

But, it's like Jade says: "It's torture. The good kind."

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

Why the two are meeting up, she doesn't really know. She kind of just blurted out the question of whether he would come see her house, and he smiled and nodded. Well, at least he didn't think she was weird.

She didn't understand this feeling. It wasn't an attraction. It was just tugging her towards him every moment. Maybe this was payback for the times that she thought Bella was a weirdo for running after Edward all the time, 'cause honestly, that's all she wanted to do with Beck.

Run after him! Weird, right? Eh…

_All I know is he held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

When he knocks on her door, she jumps in her couch – literally. She shivers a bit, and then goes to the door. There she wastes about another thirty seconds. After all that, she opens the door.

But, he seems unaffected by the wait time. He's grinning wide as she opens the door, and he can't help but think he looks like a fool. He probably does, but Beck Oliver can't look like a fool to Tori Vega. He's too perfect for that. Way too perfect.

_All I know is we said hello_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

"Wanna step outside?" he asks, almost dangerously. They've watched about three movies – horror, chick flicks, and action. There's honestly nothing else to do.

"Outside?" she asks, and she's not scared to step outside in the awful weather with this boy.

"Yeah," he says, and that super hot smile is back on his face, "why not?" Okay, there's no way any girl is denying that stuff.

"Okay" she says, like it's an obligation, "let's go."

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

Stepping out in that weird, rainy, horrible, mucky, ugly, stupid weather doesn't mean anything. And a couple of minutes later, they're both running around playing tag in the wet grass. Sure, that's romantic in a way (no, not really.) But what does it matter?

More brushing of fingers. More smiling eyes. More nervousness. All that, but there's comfort, now.

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days, I'll know your face_

And she finds out that the Beck Oliver is not the shy type, when he holds her close to him and kisses her flat out. Cute, huh?

Same old thing. She's surprised at first, but she's got to admit…she's enjoying it too much to actually do or say anything else. His fingers tangle into her hair, and he smells like cologne and dirt.

He can taste the faint strawberry on her lips, or maybe it's cherry, but he couldn't care less.

They're having fun, and that's all it is. *winky face*

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**I only like some Taylor Swift songs, and this is one of them, probably #2 on the list. White Horse is at 1st place. Anyways, this one is Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift, and it's a great song. So, the person that requested this song is InScense09, and since I can't send you a message to thank you, I will do it right here. For the last few weeks, this person has been reviewing and reading basically all of my stories, and I really appreciate that very much. You're amazing at complimenting me (lol) and I always love your feedback. So, I decided to thank you by completely dedicating this one-shot to YOU! Again, thanks so much for all of the support; you are amazing!**

**Speaking of the one-shot: how did you all like it?! I used second person, I know, but it was kind of fun. I like second person! What did you think? It was kind of passive, and I didn't work too hard on it. Hope you guys liked it though. Let me know in your reviews! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyways, I've got an announcement which some of you may have already seen on my profile. This series is changing to 15 one-shots, because I have to start working on my new story, Till the End. If you like these one shots, I promise you'll like that story! You should go read it, but there's only like a 150 word introduction posted right now. Nothing else.**

**3 more one-shots to go! Till then, goodbye, and I will definitely update sooner this time!**


	13. White Dress

_So, do you remember?_

_With your white dress on_

"Tori, I have something to say to you," he said, smiling widely under the light of the candles placed delicately on the table. She wondered how he had planned it – a little bit of moonlight, a waterfall, the purplish horizon, and all her favorite foods.

She should have guessed it was coming, when he kneeled on one knee. She could feel herself smiling; she didn't expect this at all, at least not today. Maybe it was because Beck was emitting no nervousness, and his eyes were smiling the way they do every day. She adored that about him – he was so calm with her, so free.

He could sense the awkwardness around her, but her smile broadened and that kept him going. He felt good doing this, although there was a little pinch in the bottom of his stomach that was holding him back. But, after a deep breath, he went for it.

_It was the end of December_

_Count the days till dawn_

"We've been through so much together, and we know each other so well," he started, "You and I can both see that there's a special bond between us that I don't think most people are lucky enough to find. We laugh together, talk to each other. We try to understand how the other feels. And even when we fight, I know everything's going to be okay, because we care about each other so deeply.

And it's true that both of us may have weathered some storms, and life being what it is, we'll probably face some more. But still, I know deep down that our commitment to one another will still be there…the love we have in our hearts will last forever."

"Beck," she said, almost breathless, "this is just amazing."

He smiled, even more confident now, "Tori Vega," he said, and she held her breath as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course," she said, and the little girl in her body wanted to jump out and hug him.

He easily slid the ring onto her finger, and it was perfect. He stood up, and leaned forward, making their lips touch in a beautiful kiss.

"Hey Beck," she said, once their lips separated.

"Hmmm?" he replied, as he put his arm around her waist and led her closer to the waterfall.

"Did you memorize those lines?" she asked innocently, and jokingly.

Beck laughed heartily, before continuing, "No, Tori. I just said them."

"Good," she said pointedly, and leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for the moment when he would finally be hers.

_I never knew_

_That I could love someone_

Her father's hand was in hers, and every person in the room stood up in respect. Beck's smile rose as he saw her white dress flow down to the tips of her toes.

Tori was happy today…finally. For some reason, the nervousness from two hours ago had totally washed away once she saw Beck handsomely waiting for her with the minister. She smiled at him, and she could feel his comforting eyes reassure her.

They reached each other and everything seemed to going well. The rituals passed, and it was time.

"You may kiss the bride."

The two heard the line that finally sealed their fate together forever. His lips found hers quickly in another beautiful kiss. She smiled as everything stopped around her, him being the only thing in her mind.

And in that moment, he knew why he had done this. This perfect girl standing in front of him was the reason why. He loved her and he knew she loved him. That was enough.

Both of them knew that as long as they were together, life would be perfect.

And it was.

_The way I love you_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song used in this one-shot.**

**Do you guys know how long I have been waiting to make a wedding one-shot?! Forever! No one ever requested a song that would fit a wedding scene, and I was so disappointed until FINALLY…today it has happened! OMG! Anyways, thanks to Anna (Guest) for requesting Ben Rector's White Dress.**

**This was really short, I know. Sorry for my laziness...****please tell me what you thought about this. Review!**

**And finally, there are two more one-shots to go.**


End file.
